


Birthday Surprise

by geri_chan, lysanatt



Series: Birthday [1]
Category: Haru o Daiteita, Haru wo Daiteita (Embracing Love), Nitta Youka
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geri_chan/pseuds/geri_chan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanatt/pseuds/lysanatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katou is disappointed. It seems as if all his friends have forgotten his birthday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in collaboration with Geri Chan.

**Birthday Surprise**

Katou woke up to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee and smiled. _How sweet_, he thought to himself. _Iwaki-san must be making breakfast for me because it's my birthday--maybe he'll even serve me breakfast in bed!_ Although he grinned as he thought that he would prefer to devour Iwaki in bed instead of a meal! Maybe they could make love and then eat breakfast...

A harried-looking Iwaki interrupted Katou's daydream as he leaned through the bedroom door and said, "I'm off to work, Katou."

"What about breakfast?" Katou protested.

"I don't have time to eat," Iwaki replied. "I left some coffee for you, though." He hurried over to Katou's side to plant a quick peck on his lips. "I have to work late tonight, so go ahead and have dinner without me."

Iwaki rushed out of the house before Katou had time to say another word. "Iwaki-san...forgot about my birthday?" he asked plaintively.

He slowly got out of bed and got dressed, wondering how Iwaki could have forgotten. Well, Iwaki had been really busy at work lately, so it must have slipped his mind, but he had never forgotten before. Katou thought about sending Iwaki an e-mail reminder on his cell phone, but that seemed a little too blatant, like he was asking for a gift, when all he wanted was some special time alone with Iwaki. And since Iwaki had to work late anyway, it would only make him feel guilty, so Katou reluctantly decided that it would be better to say nothing at all. Iwaki would remember in another day or two, and Katou would act like he'd forgotten, too, and they could laugh about it.

Despite his resolve, Katou felt rather depressed, and decided to call Miyasaka and Onozuka. He hadn't seen them for awhile, and since Iwaki wasn't going to be home tonight, they could go out drinking. They'd commiserate with him, and maybe treat him to a few drinks as a birthday gift.

However, when he called Miyasaka, his friend replied, "Sorry, Katou, but I have a hot date tonight. Maybe some other time."

Miyasaka hung up without waiting for a reply, and Katou glared at the phone. He called Onozuka next, but the bastard didn't even have his phone turned on! He left a message for Onozuka to call him, without much expectation that Onozuka would call him back.

"I guess they forgot about my birthday, too," Katou said to himself miserably.

 

***

 

Katou was distracted and depressed, and found it hard to concentrate at work that day. Finally, the director snapped, "Katou-kun! It's like your body is here but your mind is somewhere else. I don't know what's bothering you, but you need to pull yourself together and focus!"

"I'm sorry," Katou apologized. "Let me try another take."

"Not right now," the director replied. "Let's take a short break, and use the time to clear your head."

"Yes, sir," Katou said, bowing contritely. "I promise I'll come back ready to work."

He went outside to get a bit of air, and to get a hold of himself. He wasn't twelve. Birthdays didn't mean anything when one was an adult, he tried to tell himself. After a little while, Kaneko came up to him and asked in a concerned voice, "Katou-san, is something wrong? You really don't seem like yourself today."

"Sorry, Kaneko," Katou replied with a halfhearted smile. "I'm just being childish. I was depressed because Iwaki-san has to work late tonight."

"Yes, I've heard from Shimizu-san that he's been very busy lately," Kaneko said sympathetically. "But don't worry, his workload will ease up soon, and you'll have more time to spend together."

_So Kaneko has forgotten, too_, Katou thought, growing more depressed. He didn't make a big production out of it or anything, but Kaneko usually wished Katou a happy birthday every year. But why should Kaneko remember when everyone else had forgotten as well?

"Katou-san?" Kaneko asked, sounding concerned again.

"I'm okay," Katou said, firmly telling himself not to act like a child just because his birthday had been forgotten. Everyone was counting on him today, the director and crew and the other actors, and Iwaki would scold him if he ruined a day of shooting because he was in a bad mood.

Somehow he managed to pull himself together long enough to last through the shoot, and Kaneko dropped him off at home. Iwaki, of course, was still at work, and Katou didn't feel like cooking for himself, so he just heated up some water and had a bowl of instant ramen.

After that, he flopped down on the couch and turned on the television, flipping aimlessly through the stations; nothing seemed to catch his eye. "I want my Iwaki-san!" he complained to the empty room.

Just then, the phone rang, and Katou jumped up to answer. "Hello?" he said eagerly. Maybe Iwaki had remembered, and was calling to wish him a happy birthday!

"Hey, Katou," a cheerful voice replied. "You left a message for me to call you back."

"Oh, it's just you, Onozuka," Katou said, his enthusiasm instantly deflating.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Onozuka retorted. "You were the one who wanted me to call you!"

"That was hours ago," Katou replied sullenly.

"I've been working all day," Onozuka replied. "Let me guess, you're at home feeling sorry for yourself because Iwaki-san had to work tonight."

"Oh, shut up," Katou muttered.

"I knew it!" Onozuka crowed. "Well, I'm at Lime right now. Why don't you come over and I'll buy you a drink to cheer you up? Or rather, you can buy me a drink, since you make more money than I do."

"What the hell kind of invitation is that?" Katou grumbled, but it wasn't like he had anything better to do, so he agreed to meet Onozuka at the bar.

***

 

When he reached Lime, Katou looked around, but didn't see Onozuka anywhere, and he wondered if he'd been stood up--he wouldn't be surprised, with the way that his luck was going today.

However, one of the waiters recognized him, and said, "Oh, Katou-san, you're here. Your friend is waiting for you in one of the private rooms." That made sense; Onozuka had probably asked for a room so that they wouldn't be bothered by paparazzi or autograph seekers. Katou followed the waiter to the room, and the waiter paused outside the door and said, "He's right in there."

"Thank you," Katou said, and opened the door.

As he stepped into the room, he was greeted by a hail of confetti, and several voices shouting, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATOU!"

"Wh...what?" Katou stammered, looking around in bewilderment. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers and a banner that read, "Happy Birthday, Katou!" There was a large birthday cake on the table inscribed with his name, and a bottle of champagne sitting in a bucket of ice. And standing there grinning at him with expressions of delight on their faces were Iwaki, Shimizu, Kaneko, Miyasaka, Onozuka, and even Yoshizumi.

"Yoshizumi-san?" Katou asked, still so stunned that he almost felt like he was in a dream. "I thought you were in Kyoto."

"I just finished filming yesterday," Yoshizumi replied cheerfully. "Iwaki-san told me months in advance that he wanted to throw a surprise birthday party for you, so I made sure to keep my schedule clear on this day."

"So were you surprised?" Iwaki asked, smiling warmly at Katou. When Katou just stood there staring at him, Iwaki's smile faltered and he asked in a worried voice, "Katou?"

"Iwaki-san!" Katou wailed, throwing his arms around his lover, and he burst into tears.

"Katou!" Iwaki exclaimed in concern. "What's wrong?"

"I...I thought that you'd forgotten my birthday," Katou sobbed in a muffled voice, with his face pressed against Iwaki's shoulder.

"Oh dear," Kaneko said. "He did seem really depressed today. Maybe we shouldn't have made it a surprise party?"

"Only an idiot wouldn't have figured it out by now," Onozuka snorted. "It's not like every single one of us would have forgotten his birthday."

"Aw, don't be so mean, Onozuka," Miyasaka scolded, and Katou was grateful that his friend had come to his defense until Miyasaka added, "Katou has always been a little dense."

"Silly, Katou," Iwaki said tenderly, kissing the top of Katou's head. "Of course I wouldn't forget your birthday." He added in a teasing voice, "Especially when you've been hinting about it for the past month!"

"I'm sorry, Iwaki-san," Katou sniffled, as the tears began to slow to a trickle. "I should have known that you wouldn't forget. I'm really happy that you remembered."

Iwaki pulled back slightly and cradled Katou's face in his hands, then gently kissed Katou. Katou returned the kiss, parting his lips; he could taste the salt of his own tears as Iwaki's tongue entwined with his own.

Iwaki continued kissing Katou until he was breathless, and Onozuka joked, "Uh...maybe we should get a separate room for them?"

"They're always so nauseating!" Yoshizumi complained good-naturedly.

Katou grinned sheepishly at his friends as he and Iwaki pulled away from each other, and they smiled back at him affectionately. Onozuka and Miyasaka were snickering; Yoshizumi grinned and winked at Katou; Kaneko looked a little embarrassed; and Shimizu giggled, with an "Oh, aren't they so cute?" look on her face.

"Come, Katou," Iwaki said, taking him by the hand. "Let's go to the restroom and wash your face."

***

 

The door closed behind them leaving them in the relative peace of the empty men's room. Iwaki grabbed a paper towel and wet it before he wiped the now drying tears off Katou's face. "Katou-kun is such a silly, little fool," Iwaki murmured, as he carefully removed the visible traces of Katou's emotional outburst. "As if I'd ever forget you so carelessly," he said and pressed a kiss to Katou's brow.

Katou sighed contently. "I'm sorry, Iwaki-san," Katou apologised again. "I didn't mean to be such a child." He raised his face, looking up at his beloved husband. No, of course Iwaki wouldn't have been so cruel. Katou should have known, or at least suspected that something was going on.

"Katou-kun shouldn't worry," Iwaki said and pressed yet another kiss to Katou's brow. "There is nothing to forgive." Another kiss landed on Katou's cheek, yet another at the corner of his mouth. "We did try to keep the party secret after all," Iwaki said between kisses. "So maybe I need to apologise to Katou-kun," he continued, this time landing the kiss directly on Katou's mouth, as if he was offering more than just the apology.

Iwaki's mouth smiled against Katou's and their kisses changed and became deeper, hotter. Iwaki's hand was warm against Katou's nape; firm and strong. Katou wrapped his arms around Iwaki's waist, stepping closer to his lover, pushing his thigh between Iwaki's legs. He sighed softly and moved his tongue against Iwaki's, enjoying that Iwaki suddenly took the initiative.

"Not here, Katou!" Iwaki broke the kiss, breathless. "Someone might see us."

Katou had to agree. They were after all in a public restroom, and if a journalist... No, that wouldn't do. "Does Iwaki-san want to give me a birthday present?" Katou smirked and all the childishness disappeared and was replaced by a decidedly cocky attitude. "Because I know precisely what I'd like!"

Rolling his eyes in half-annoyance, obviously so did Iwaki. "You're incorrigible, Katou!" But Iwaki didn't step away, and his firm grip didn't lessen. "Anything for Katou on his birthday," Iwaki said, his dark voice velvet soft. "But not in a place where it will cost us our jobs and our reputation." He combed his fingers through Katou's hair and let go of him. "Any suggestions?" Iwaki asked and sent Katou a smile that promised delightful pleasures.

When Iwaki's dark eyes shone like that, Katou knew he was in trouble. "Oh, Iwaki-san-" Katou began, but Iwaki didn't offer him much of a chance to continue. Before he managed to react, Iwaki's hand closed around his upper arm, not too gently, and he was showed into one of the cubicles. His back was slammed roughly against the cold tile-covered wall as Iwaki, too, slammed the door behind them and locked it.

"Now, Katou-kun, tell me what you want for a present," Iwaki purred as he let his hand slide down the front of Katou's chest. His fingers lingered over Katou's nipple, rubbing it rather harshly. "If you don't have any particular wishes, I'll be happy to decide for you."

Feeling as if he was going to melt at the sight of his dominant, powerful Iwaki-san, Katou moaned and forgot anything he had thought of, except for the fact that he wanted to touch Iwaki, or be touched. No matter how. To be able to give himself up to Iwaki was a rare gift. "Anything, Iwaki-san," he whispered between lust-filled sighs. "Do what you want!"

"I knew Katou-kun would see it that way," Iwaki growled and pulled Katou's trousers open. "Take it out for me," he demanded, and kissed Katou again, hard and deep.

Katou leaned back against the wall, resting his head against the coolness, as if it would make him able to stand against Iwaki's assault on his body. He knew it wouldn't work. He pushed his trousers down a bit, together with his boxers. He was wet, dripping pre-come in the expectation of the pleasure Iwaki would give him.

"More," Iwaki ordered. "Push them down," he whispered as he swatted Katou's hand away and closed his fingers around his erection.

"Ah, Iwaki-san!" Katou could hardly stand; he could feel his knees grow increasingly weak as Iwaki stroked him. Katou loved this: the dirtiness of doing it in a public men's room, the danger of being exposed and the sudden, unexpected offer of hot sex or petting or whatever he would get that had a lot of Iwaki in it.

"Hands behind your back," Iwaki snapped as Katou tried to reciprocate. "You are the one who's getting a gift," Iwaki murmured in a softer tone and pushed his other hand between Katou's legs, cupping his bollocks.

Katou moaned a bit too loudly and did what he was told. The position made him expose himself even more to his lover. It was as if the mere sight of Katou, naked from the waist down, inflamed Iwaki's need. He knelt down in front of Katou, and without further warning took him in his mouth. "God, yes," Katou whispered, trying to stay quiet as Iwaki's warm, wet tongue slid up and down his shaft. Katou could have emptied himself right that instant. "So good," he panted but shut his mouth quickly as someone opened the door to the restroom. Iwaki hesitated for a moment, a bit like an animal caught in the light from a passing car, then continued what he was doing. Outside one of the cubicle doors were closed. Katou held his breath, as if he knew he'd be unable to keep silent. Evil! That was what Iwaki was!

Biting his knuckles, Katou thrust into Iwaki's mouth. There was no way he could restrain himself and Iwaki was ruthless in the way he sucked and licked and massaged. An almost inaudible yelp was unable to keep back as Iwaki pushed a finger inside Katou's hole. Closing his eyes and thinking of Director Mochimune in a pink tutu, doing the Lambada, Katou managed to hold back until the sound of a flushing toilet from the next cubicle drowned out the inevitable moans as Katou's orgasm overwhelmed him. "Iwaki-san, I love you," Katou murmured silently as the man in the next cubicle opened the door and went to wash his hands.

Iwaki wiped his mouth and stood, pushing a lock of hair back from Katou's sweaty brow. "Me too," Iwaki mouthed, and kissed Katou, sharing the taste of his release with him.

Outside the water stopped running.

"It might just be me," Yoshizumi said so coolly that it was almost impossible to hear the trace of laughter in his voice. There was a rustle of paper towels as he dried his hands. "But I had the distinct notion that it was easier to use the wash basin if you wanted to wash your face, Katou-kun. And also much cleaner." The the door slammed behind him and the men's room was quiet again.

"Happy Birthday, Katou," Iwaki said, laughing. The situation was too embarrassing to do anything else. "Next year I am going to make sure you are given your gift in the morning."

Katou didn't mind. Not at all. Next year he would wake up to the smell of fresh-brewed coffee, breakfast in bed and his personal, favourite gift, Iwaki-san.


End file.
